Moemon Best Friends
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: A Kalos moemon adventure with Nathan, a nerdy guy who's good at school but doesn't know much about the world. Moemon are considered equal to humans under the law due to recent events. Kalos my have avoided war in the the recent past but trouble still awaits. This takes place after Moemon, Three Secrets but this story is a bit lighter. Miltank Delphox Skiddo Dedenne
1. The Test

_** The steepest place has always been the asylum of liberty**_

_**-François Baron de Tott**_

This test was the hardest thing in my life, and I'm good at taking tests. I was old enough to test for my Moemon Trainer's License. I knew I could pass and get a license but that wasn't a problem. The issue was doing well enough to get a free moemon. I was one hundred and eight minutes into taking it, and on the very last question. I haven't even had a chance to look over my work.

I looked around the classroom. One other student was still taking the test. I'm surprise so many turn their test already when we had two hours. Maybe they had relatives to buy them supplies and get them a moemon contract.

Moemon contracts basically mean someone can train a moemon for a year. It comes with some subsidies for food and clothing, as well as other discounts for trainers under nineteen years of age. After that a bit more than a year, a moemon is considered a full citizen under Kalos law. A trainer is also obligated to allow a moemon to see the cities of Kalos and to evolve to their full potential. The school age trainer still has to study for schooling and only travels during break.

I looked at the question again.

**Who was the first elected moemon mayor of a historically human town or city?**

The answer was Gerald Ne'erfox of Ecruteak City. He was a girafarig who was elected although most people think he got into the job by some sort of loophole now-a-days. The problem is that this test was multiple questions and all of the answers were about 150 year after that. They wanted a Kalos Equality Movement answer. I was like eight during these events and wasn't caught up on the finer details. Heck, I didn't even know the test would cover this subject.

I circled the answer I thought was correct. I had about eight minutes left to look over 160 questions. I was horrified with some of the wrong answers I spotted. I must have blanked out. I've even skipped over some! For the next few minutes, I've played

"Time!" the teacher said.

I quickly filled in the last circle not knowing what it even said. Well, I had a 20% chance of getting that one right.

* * *

"Nathan," said Andrew my best friend, "How well do you think you did on the test."

"I think I might have well enough to get a moemon partner assigned to me, but I'm not sure," I said.

"I spent the entire two hours doing it," Andrew said, "I messed up when I skipped one and put a bunch of answers in the wrong row. That took a half hour off my time. I kept erasing marks up until the end."

"I took the entire time doing it also. Now I'm worried I did the same thing."

"I can't imagine you doing worse than me on a test."

"Thanks, I hope you get a moemon too," I said.

* * *

**Moepedia: Moemon contracts**

**Moemon contracts come in three general values: Standard, Silver, and Gold. Each of this are either bought or reassigned to a moemon. Each contract applies to one moemon but is spent by the trainer. The value of the contract determines how much money is given for food, clothing, and other expenses. The sex and species of the moemon is also taken into account. The contract lasts for sixteen months which is the duration of the mandatory training period.**

**Earning badges in gym battles also grants either a free standard contract or an upgrade to silver.**

* * *

It's been a week since the test and results were going to be posted today. They were supposed to be posted yesterday, but today there was a crowd around the student bulletin board. Vaniville High School was a small school and there were only around one hundred student in my year, only about sixty of which took the test. In no time did we actually get to through the crowd and to the two printed pieces of paper that held the lists. The bottom list was the failures, about half of them in fact.

The slightly larger list on top was all the people who qualified for a license. The top dozen or so names were getting moemon contracts and were marked with asterisks.

"Fuck," said Andrew, "Last year didn't have it this bad. Prices for were high this year."

I saw Andrew's name one below the asterisk marked names.

"So are you getting one?" I asked

"My parents said they will get me one if I almost make it. Also, do you know what the double asterisk means?"

"No"

I looked at the top of the list and saw the double asterisk, and my name next to it.

"I did the best?" I asked out loud.

"Yeah," said a girl I barely knew, "you're the smart kid."

* * *

A couple days later, I was pulled out of class by the principal and lead outside to the parking lot.

"What's this about?" I asked

"Your score qualified you for a Regional Award Certificate. You're getting a gold level moemon contract, which is the highest level," she said.

"Why wasn't I told anyone of this," I asked.

"I would have it I knew about this more than an hour ago," she said, "You would have been giving a speech yesterday otherwise. You'll get the rest of the day off for scoring in the top six in the region."

We stopped in front of a random red car with a man in front.

"This is Mark," the principal said, "he is working directly for Professor Sycamore. "

"I'm also the record holder for the qualification test," Mark said, "but that's not an important detail."

"So this is an official school sanctioned trip?" I asked pointing uneasily at the random stranger's car.

"I'm the principal and I got your parent's permission."

Mark opened up the back door for me. The seat on the opposite side was filled up with stuff, but I got in. There was a male delphox driver. Mark got in the passenger side door.

"No need to wear a seatbelt," Mark said, "we have a psychic driving."

"We all wear seatbelts!" said the delphox, "I'm not avoiding cops with the kid in the car."

"Kid?" Mark said, "He's a year younger than me."

"You look about six years apart to be honest," the delphox said.

"So did you evolve a delphox from finnekin in a year," I asked.

"Yeap, Roger and I make the best team. We work out together even, although he prefers to read."

Thinking back, getting a best friend is one of the major reasons I wanted to be a moemon trainer. I didn't have that many friends. I suppose I would get along with a fennekin the best since they are supposed to be smart. I don't know how many people feel the same way. Only slightly more than half of everyone wanted to be a moemon trainer. Much of the appeal of being a trainer has been lost due to moemon being officially equal to trainers. I guess many trainers back in the day wanted to be dominate over there moemons, even having pacts where they would force them to have sex. The trainers these days just seem to be looking for friendship.

Kalos was spare from much of the damage of the revolution. It had some of the most conservative laws in the world, far behind the values of the people. Change was coming and humans support full moemon rights. Many thought it would be the end of moemon trainers and that wild moemon would just blended into society as they flocked to civilization. That would have been disastrous in its own way.

The wild moemon would have had all the right, except that the civilized moemon turned out to want nothing to do with them. Being trained and evolved by humans and learning the ways of society set them apart from the less civilized. Moemon trainers had a new purpose to training moemon for society. They could still be moemon battle masters, given their moemon decided to stay with them after the sixteen months were over.

"You're going to enjoy training moemon," said Mark, "the gold contract with your starter is pretty nice as well, and so is the free silver one. If you take the league challenge and get all 8 badges, then you'll have five silvers and one gold. Just remember to study and you'll all set."

"I guess that is pretty good. If only I was good enough at school to get ahead, I would have plenty of time to do that. I have mostly breaks of two weeks, like what's coming up this weekend."

* * *

We stopped at an internet café in Aquacorde Town. It was only about a twenty minute drive. It was also getting quite hot as the sun rose. I guess summer wasn't technically over.

"Why are we here," I asked, "Are the moemon here?"

"No," said Mark, "but I can get a secure connection to Professor's Sycamore's lab from here"

Mark turned on a computer terminal and opened a teleconference up. Professor Sycamore appeared on screen.

"Ah, Mark, Nathan," he said, "I'm so glad to see you. I've been stalling so that Nathan can get a fair choice."

"For two hours?" Mark asked.

"Nearly two hours," the professor said "I was so worried when I got the list of students and one was from a school I've never heard of. It's a good thing I went with my instinct and checked up with the principal. Never trust administration."

"So what the the choices? Fennekin, froakie, and chespin?" I asked

"It seems that froakie is the most popular one this time around. I have two of each and you are one of five trainers," Professor Sycamore said.

The screen then showed three pokeballs, each with a picture of a moemon. The chespin was the only girl, and she was very cute and appeared to have slight bigger muscles on her arms than the other two. The froakie was doing some ninja pose and the fennekin was shooting fire out of his stick.

"I choose the fennekin," I said.

"Good, that's doesn't seem to be a conflict then," the professor said.

The professor's hand extended from off-screen and grabbed the pokeball with the fennekin picture. A few seconds later it materalized on a telepad.

"Congratulations, this fennekin is now in your care," the professor said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Nathan, if you don't mind, I really want to back to Lumiose and I'm obligated to bring you home," said Mark, "it's only barely past noon and it's already above thirty degree Celsius."

"Okay, I guess I can my moemon can wait fifteen minutes," I said.

As I reentered the car I looked at the pokeball. I know the moemon can toggle it's ability to hear. This means speaking to it may mean you're just speaking to an inanimate object. Still, it might be best to talk in case he was listening.

"Hey, there's soda and ice cream back at my house. It's a pretty hot day today," I said, "I hope we can be best friends."

The was no response from the pokeball. They really should put an audio indicator on it.


	2. New Best Friends?

I finally got home to my room, although it felt weird being home this early. I opened up the pokeball to say hello to my new moemon partner, and maybe do some pushups to get him ready for battle. The pony-tailed fennekin appeared facing away from me and wearing a skirt.

A really hot girl turned facing me. She looked up and down me inspecting every inch as if memorizing all my features. She had a prefect face, bright blond hair, a skinny waist, and a larger C-Cup chest. If she was human, she would have likely been quite popular at my school.

"Are you going to say something?" She asked.

I should really say something.

"You're just some sort of rich pervert aren't you," She said.

"My family is actually below the poverty line," I said.

"You can't be that poor, you own a handheld DS thing," she said.

I said nothing.

"Do you have any Mario on there?"

"Um yeah," I said, "You can save over the third slot."

The girl moemon grab my DS from the dresser and got on my unmade bed and started playing the game held over her head.

"I'm going to get soda," I said.

"Could you get me orange soda please? Diet, if you have that."

"Only root beer."

"That's okay," she said.

I went downstairs to get soda. It was pretty unnerving to just have a girl in my room. A lot of moemon trainers must have had been in this situation, but at least they were expecting it. What happened to that boy fennicken in that picture? It must have been a stock photo. It's probably the first image you get if you search "Fennekin." That was such a stupid assumption! Well, at least pacts have been made illegal.

I returned with the sodas and nearly dropped them. The girl's shirt was off. She was had some sort of pattern on her bra. Without looking that much I strafed over and handed her a soda.

"I hope you don't mind me removing my shirt. It was sort of hot," She said.

"It's fine," I said.

"You should be comfortable in your own room. I'll put my shirt back on if you're uncomfortable, but it's quite hot."

"I said it's fine," I said.

"Look at me," she said grabbing my shirt, "Look at me!"

I look at her eyes.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked, "Where you expecting a DFC?"

"I don't even know what that means," I said.

"Then don't act afraid of my breast. I'm wearing a bra after all," she said inches away from my face, "you have seen swimsuits before, right? This isn't any different."

"Okay then," I said, "I'm not afraid of your… breasts."

"Then stop acting like you are!"

I closed my eyes and hugged her. I had to pull her up from the bed into a standing position to get her boobs to my chest. It was a bit perverted I think, but now I was committed.

"Wow," she said.

I didn't know what sort of 'wow' that was. Her soft breast were pressuring up against my chest. I didn't know if it was okay until I felt her head fall upon my neck. I exhaled unconsciously as she rested her head there. If she was relax, then could relax too.

"I don't understand," she asked putting her arms around me, "What exactly were you expecting?"

"A boy."

She pushed me away. Presumably out of sheer surprise by the look on her face.

"What do you mean," she said, "oh…"

She started laughing. Then she started laughing uncontrollably. She fell on the bed laughing. She still had no shirt on, just the bra. It was probably best to get any staring out of my system as she was distracted, although it wasn't as big a deal to her as it was to me.

She eventually calmed down to get back to the game system.

"So, what were _you_ expecting?" I asked.

"It's probably best if I didn't mention it," she asked.

"Okay…" I said.

"well, now you're curious," she said.

"It's okay."

"No, I guess it's going to hang over us like a cloud so I guess I should tell. You see, I was expecting someone to choose me to have sex with."

"But that's illegal!" I said.

"Only if it's forced," she said.

"But the pact system was abolished in Kalos nine years ago."

She paused her game and set up on the bed and gave my bewildered look.

"You really are naïve, aren't you," she said, "Please sit down."

I sat next to her on my bed.

"Are you saying trainers still have sex with their moemon," I asked realizing how stupid that sounded after I said it. "Like, on the first day?"

"Yes. You see, there are many ways a trainer can raise moemon. I've heard that froakie typically gets chosen by hardcore battle-driven trainers, while all the perverts choose fennekin. While a trainer can't force a moemon to have sex, he can pressure them a lot."

"That's horrible," I said.

"Only if I got a horrible trainer would things truly be horrible in which case I would endure for a year. Most people won't be horrible and I can tell you won't be. Even many humans grow up with horrible parents so it's not a bad deal."

"That's a bright way of looking at things," I said.

"I mentally prepared myself for the many possibilities," she continued, "If my trainer was good looking enough and seemed nice, I would have given into their demands on the first night. Otherwise, I would see if I would warm up to them."

"That seems a bit, hurried," I said trying not to sound judgmental.

"First moemon is often a special position in a trainer's heart," she said, "and so is being one's first moemon. Besides, sex is a catalyst for evolution. It's also a very hard thing to talk about even."

She opened up her heart to me, so maybe this is a sign. What if I was to ask her if she would have sex with me? I'm not really ready… or that stupid. Maybe if I ask for a kiss? Don't kisses just happen?

"Your email is flashing," she said, "someone sent you something."

Way to break the mood computer. I reached over and pressed enter without looking at the screen to shut it off. The "something" materialized on my desk and opened up. White light appeared from the pokéball and another person appeared in my room.

"What the hell are you doing to my trainer!" yelled a skiddo at the fennekin. I had no clue who she was but the mood was definitely obliterated entirely.

"Who the hell are you," the fennekin asked.

"I'm Bridget," the skiddo said.

"Oh, I remember you from that New Year's party," I said, "You live at my uncle's farm, right?"

"Yes," Bridget said, "Your dad saw us playing together and got his sister and brother-in-law to set me up with you. No one knew you were getting a moemon."

"I didn't know either. I guess I came close to not getting her if Professor Sycamore didn't jump through some hoops today," I said.

"You mean you just found out today and she was just thrusted upon you," Bridget said.

The fire type snickered. I do admit Bridget's wording was very funny.

"He earned a top bred moemon by scoring in the top 6 in the region on qualification," said the fox girl twitching her fluffy ears.

"So my trainer is a smarty pants," Bridget said, "Also, could you please put a damn shirt on?"

"No one's being harmed by my cleavage. You could use lose that sweater yourself."

Bridget walked over to the window, "Or I could be like normal people and open up a window."

She opened up the window and closed it again.

"Being teleported over two hundred kilometers really messes with your sense of weather," Bridget said taking her sweater off revealing a long sleeve shirt and a very large bust, "Could you get out of the room Nathan? I'm going to dress up in something more suitable. I, unlike some other girls, have a sense of decency."

"Your name is Nathan?" the Fennekin said following me out of the room, "That's so eww. I thought you were more of a Bill, or maybe even a Stephen. Actually, you look like a Michael if anything. You act more like a George though."

"I don't know whether I should be insulted or not," I said, "what's your name?"

"Guess," she said.

"It would be something sexy. I would say your perfect face and skinniness means you're an Ashley or a Tiffany but that doesn't match your boobs. I have names I would associate with double D cups but not C cups. You look like a Riley," I said.

"Huh," the moemon said, "What do you think double D cups are?"

"Like what Bridget has. You know, large breasts," I said.

"My boobs are double D. Double D isn't a freaking synonym for big boobs. It's a real size and it's right here!" She said pointing to her chest, "Don't talk about cups sizes as if they're something you know something about."

"Okay then. Now that I know your bra size, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Marisa."

"Can we stop talking about perverted stuff?" I asked.

"Okay. I was sort of hoping you world be more a boob pervert," Marisa said, "Those trainers tend to be the biggest experts of bras that actually support the larger sizes. That really pays off in long run with evolution."

"I thought that was gay men who were experts on that."

"The fashion industry exists to make clothes for hangers and clothe racks, not women."

I thought about evolution. Sometimes, cup size doesn't even increase. However, the fennekin line always has an increase on every single individual female. It's probably a good thing to consider learning more on breast size.

"It's good that you're doing your best to learn about new things, but you've really starting to make me feel uncomfortable," Marisa said as I was absentmindedly staring at her chest.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. It was hot and we didn't do much. We watch movies and eat ice cream. When my parents got home, I made Marisa put on a tank-top and we had dinner. My step-dad liked the girls but my mom was suspicious of Marisa. I did not blame her for being suspicious. They were quite surprised I had two moemon but we were able to explain everything.

There was only one day of school before my adventure started. I would leave as early as I can tomorrow as being home with these two made me as anxious as hell.


	3. Rivals?

I was planning in meeting Andrew in Vaniville Pathway and ended up at the end waiting for him. Now I just had to wait with Bridget and Marisa. We all sat down on a bench, Marisa and Bridget on either side of me. They both seem to like me more than the other girls so I shouldn't be surprised. The humidity was really high and waiting was uncomfortable.

"It's so hot and moist," I said.

"That's what she said," Marisa said, "But really, the humidity is what makes it blows."

"So anyways, the weather is supposed to drop off after today," I said.

"Is your friend going to take forever?" Marisa said.

"Most likely, but we were supposed to have our first battle. Actually, we just agreed on _a_ battle."

We continued waiting in the uncomfortable air. Marisa scooted a little close to me on the bench making an audible noise. Bridget did the same closing some space toward me. Both girls repeated this. They were playing.

As Marisa's leg made contact with the side of mine, I realized that this was actually the first share activity the girls did with each other. They just kept on moving in to the point where they were bumping each other through me. A looked over to Bridget and she lean her head on my shoulder and made blinking eyes. Marisa did the same to my other shoulder. I was sandwiched in my seat.

Suddenly, Marisa lifted up my leg and made me cross my legs. Bridget was surprise by this as well.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" Marisa asked.

"No. Not at all," I said.

"Well, I think we've just disproved manspreading."

"What's that?" I said.

I turned to Bridget in confusion. "I don't know what that is either," she said.

"Well, shouldn't your balls make you uncomfortable when you sit like that. I thought men need room," Marisa said.

"I don't think I'm that big of a sample size. I guess it depends on a lot of things," I said.

"Not very many men would admit that about their sample size," Marisa said.

"Okay, that was reaching," Bridget said.

"That's what he said," Marisa said.

"Okay that one was kind of good," Bridget said.

"I didn't get that one," I said.

"That's probably a good thing," said Marisa.

Suddenly, I heard Andrew said, "Two moemon girls? Isn't that a bit ambitious? Everyone will think you're a pervert."

We all turned and saw Andrew, a girl snivy, a boy froakie, and that one girl from school.

_"Yeah, you're the smart kid,"_ I remembered her saying. The human girl had the brightest type of blonde hair and gray-blue eyes while standing at average height. Andrew was much taller, also blonde, and head very bright blue eyes. The froakie was had black hair and dark blue eyes while squatting. The snivy had shiny green hair and green eyes, and she was sort of tall.

"We're actually both his starter moemon. Is this Andrew?" Marisa said as we stood up.

"It's Drew now," he said, "And this is my froakie, Leroy."

"Ah, someone else with the sense to change their name from their dork name," Marisa said, "Isn't that right Nate?"

"That's suppose that's a step up from Nathan," the trainer girl said.

_She knew my name. Should I know this girl's name by now? Did I miss something? I'll just have to improvise._

"This is Marisa," I said. "She's the moemon I got from scoring high on that test. This is Bridget. She is the moemon I got from my uncle. Bridget was planned for me for a while apparently."

"A lot of trainer get their first moemon from their families these days," the girl said, "I'm Carry and this is my snivy Rasien. I have a cousin who is a ranger and he sent me Resien."

Rasien curtsied. "It is a please to meet you," she said.

"Hey Drew," I said, "Have you had your first battle yet?"

"No. It's going to be one on one, okay?" Drew said.

"There's absolutely going to be no way to do this fairly with type advantages," I pointed out, "Although under official rules, I could just choose whoever I want and win that way."

"Well," Carry said "Rasien can fight Bridget. It's grass versus grass."

"I'll agree to that," I said.

"No!" Resien said, "It's my first battle, and I want to do battle with her!" The snivy pointed to Marisa.

"But... what?" Marisa said with her head cocked. This was the first time I've seen her lost for word. Nearly everyone was dumbstruck.

"Wait, is there a reason way you won't fight me?" Bridget said.

"Yeah!" Marisa said, "is it because you don't want to lose in a fair fight so you would rather burn in a fire?"

"I just want a rival I have to work hard to beat, and what's more work than trying to beat a fire type?" Resien said.

"Well okay," said Brigdet, "Kick her butt, Marisa!"

"Okay, I let Rasien fight," Carrie said.

"So, it's street rules right then," I said.

**Moepedia: Moemon battle styles**

**Ever since moemon trainers existed, moemon battles have always been restrained depending on the situation. In cases of survival and war, moemon battles are often deadly. A lot of moemon can learn deadly moves that aren't allowed or recognize by leagues. Purposely killing often requires mental barriers to overcome, although death and serious injury still can occur within the higher battle styles.**

**The recognized battle styles are Restrained, Common, League, and Elite rules. Restrained fighting is highly regulated and is often used to show kids and beginners the basics of moemon battles. Common is the preferred level for most battle and its rules are designed to avoid injuries.**

**Street rules are a lax version of Common rules which allows for some trainer interference. Street rules can be informally summed up as: not in the face (for girls especially), no between the legs. There is also alley style, which is a more brutal version of League rules. There are also exotic styles, some of which allow weapons.**

I stood ten meters away from Carrie while the two battlers stood in between us. Drew, Bridget, and Leroy sat on the brench on the side. I couldn't help but notice both of the girls were wearing skirts, although Resien might have shorts underneath her skirt. There was an awkward pause as were we anticipating the start of the battle.

"Let's make the first make the first move," Carrie said, "Use Vine Whip."

"Use ember!" I said. Both Carrie and I made the mistake of waiting too long, except Carrie made the same mistake less than me and moved first. The snivy extended two vines towards Marisa while Marisa tried to shoot embers out of her mouth. The vines both wrapped around one leg and pull up the skinny fenniken who fell on her ass in the upsweep. Resien dodged the embers easily.

Marisa grabbed the vine and smoke came from the vines. Marisa stood up as the shriveled-up vines came off.

"Can you still control your vines?" Carrie asked.

"Yes," Resien said.

"Use vine whip!"

Resien swung her vines again but Marisa ducked the sloppy attack and started shooting embers out of her mouth. Resien got hit by a few of them.

"Take her out," Carrie said.

Resien charged at Marisa, taking her embers. She put her arms up to protect her face as she close in.

"Marisa, punch her!" I yelled.

Resien put tried to hit Marisa but she missed entirely and Marisa hit her in the stomach.

"You hit like a girl," Resien said hitting back.

"You're no better," Marisa said.

Resien kicked and Marisa caught the kick. A fireball formed in Marisa's right hand and she palmed Resien's stomach.

"Let go!" Resien said with a much higher pitch voice.

Marisa did not let go.

"You win, you win. Now let go," Resien begged.

Marisa let go and Resien fell over with her legs apart. Her white panties were in perfect view. Her shirt was burned through and she appeared to have minor first degree burns and she was holding her stomach her stomach in pain. It was embarrassing that it was impossible not to see her panties when she was in such pain.

"It was a honor to fight you," Resien said facing up at Marisa.

"Resien, are you alright?" Carrie said running up to her moemon.

"We won," Marisa said running up to me to give me a hug, "We won our first battle."

"I didn't do much," I said.

"Well, I think that's the last time I'm wearing a skirt into battle," Marisa said.

Bridget walked up to us.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't show any of the boys anything," Bridget said, "You got lucky that nothing was visible from the bench. I don't think Nathan saw anything, Right."

"No, I didn't see up your skirt," I said. It was true that I didn't see her panties for the battle at least.

"This is why I own only one skirt," Bridget said, "Also, why do you care Marisa? I thought you didn't care about people seeing your underwear."

"Panties are completely different from bras. Panties are like, real underwear," Marisa said, "Also, being out in public is a completely different thing."

Resien finally recovered enough to stand. Everyone gathered around.

"Well, congratulations," Drew said, "I think will should head to a place with air conditioning."

"Yeah. It's hotter than a fleshly fucked fennikin in a forest fire," Marisa said.

Everyone looked at Marisa and there was an awkward pause.

"Don't worry. It's not racist when I say it."

We all went to a café in Aquacorde town that did have air conditioning. Everyone sat down around a table.

"So we have two weeks to earn as many badges as moemon trainers," Drew said.

"We're beginners," Carrie said, "It's were going to be lucky to get even one."

"Well, aren't you two going to get a second moemon?" I asked.

"Hey, we didn't win a free moemon with a contract. Without the first badge, we're going to have problems taking care of two moemon," Carrie said.

"Yeah, you came from the same town as us," Drew said, "you should know absolutely no one has any money."

"That's right," I said, "but the Santalune City gym should be easy enough."

"I suppose we could take that that one tomorrow," Drew said.

"I doubt any of us can beat that gym right now," Resien said, "We have two weeks to beat that gym."

"But it's so close. It's just the next town over," Drew said, "and it's on the way to Lumiose City.

"Which means we can tackle the gym on the way back at the end of out break from school," I said.

"We could make a reservation at the gym so there's no wait time," Marisa said.

"I'm certain Marisa will make things easy with the bug types," I said, "But you two will have to work harder."

"We could get a second moemon," Resien said, "We would just have to be certain of our victory. With proper planning, we will succeed."

"I will train hard every day to defeat the Viola," Leroy said.

"Well, I don't think it would be difficult to win," Marisa said, "We might even get two badges."

"Marisa, I'm pretty sure we shouldn't aim for that," I said, "Our time is best used to make sure we are strong enough to get multiple badges during each break from school. I don't know which badge we should even aim for. The second badge is always a steep climb from what I've heard."

"Well, I'm going to study enough to get time off from school," Carrie said.

"That's what I'm planning on," I said.

"Well if anyone could do that, it's Nate," Marisa said.

"Well, I can train no matter wait," Leroy said.

"You'll help me with studying Nate?" Drew asked.

Well, I guess Nate was better than Nathan.

"Yes, we could study together," I said.

"So I guess it be reasonable that we'll all meet here sometime?" Bridget said.

"Yeah, we could all have a battle when we meet up," Drew said, "It'll be fair that way. Sunday after lunch"

"I guess so," Marisa said. "Two weeks, and no concessions."


	4. Enemies?

We finally got to Lumiose City.

"Is this all there to the city?" Bridget asked.

"What do you mean," Marisa asked, "This is so pretty. You can see the gym from anywhere in the city."

"Is there a law saying the Prism Tower is supposed to be the only tall building in the entire city?"

I looked around at the other buildings. I've been to Lumiose City before but I've never really thought about the height of the other buildings but they were very short compared to other major cities, and even some other cities in Kalos. It did make the tower very prominent in comparison. The taller buildings were around the edges of the city, and they definitely weren't skyscrapers.

"It's probably is," I said, "The land might not be able to support large buildings safety like the buildings in Castelia City. The Prism Tower does get renovations so it may be older than such a law."

"That's probably true," Marisa said, "But this city still is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"You haven't been to many other places, have you?" Bridget said.

"Well, just a few places around Kalos. I've never been to other regions," Marisa said.

"Didn't you grow up around here?" I asked Marisa.

"Yes, I've lived to the west of the city and I've been to the city quite often."

Do you think we could hit the gym?" Bridget said.

"I think it's one of the harder ones. It won't be hard to challenge it at a later date," I said.

"There looks like there's a crowd forming," Marisa said.

The whine of a bullhorn came from the crowd.

"IS THIS ON? OKAY. KALOS, FOR A DECADE, HAS BEEN UNIQUELY PEACEFUL. UP UNTIL RECENTLY THE REST OF THE WORLD HAD LOOK TO KALOS for a model to it's off again."

We all ran in closer to have a look at the man attempt to speak through a half working mega phone. He was standing underneath a banner that said 'Kalos Foundation' held up by two female moemon, a marowak and a larvatar. The moemon were adorn with red stripes over their clothes that matched in a uniform manner, which the man who was presumably their had a single red stripe on his right shoulder. His clothes look like it could be an actual uniform.

"Kalos has only fell behind, holding on to a costly peace. Now the world looks to Unova and Rikas and they see the future. In Kalos, they see that humans have no future and the inevitable chaos that arises from moemon governance," the man said.

"Isn't this inciting violence?" someone from the crowd yelled.

"Moemon in Kalos are think that humans are obsolete. They say they value diversity but they measure diversity by abilities. Why should humans exist when they bring nothing to the table and why should they care about those who oppressed them so much? Human birthrate in Kalos has dropped to a speedy decay. Humans have been conquered and will disappear without a fight. Why should any moemon care about humans not existing in the future?"

An arcanine in a police uniform arrived near me. I noticed other police officers we surrounding the scene. There were even a few covering the sky. Without a doubt, there teleport suppressors on location. With Kalo's seismic detectors, there was no escape for the speaker.

"I would like to ask you all to stand back please," the arcanine officer said, "We will not tolerate any interference in the arrest."

"What?" Marisa said, "Why would someone interfere?"

"There could be plants in the bystanders," I said, "It's pretty common for demonstrations to have collaborators and shrills among bystanders. Someone could help them escape in the chaos."

"Yes," the officer said, "We will use force if anyone is trying any funny business."

"This guy doesn't seem to care too much about being surrounded by cops," Bridget said.

"No one seems to be agreeing with this guy either," Marisa said.

The man was still talking, but I wasn't paying much attention.

"Aren't you going to arrest him know," I asked.

"We are examining the crowds right now," the officer said, "If we move to soon, we would never know who his collaborators are. Hey you, put that phone down."

"Hey Nate, you should pay more attention to wait this guy is saying," Marisa said.

"And while they fight among themselves…" the main demonstrator said before looking around, "put the banner down. We're leaving."

The moemon dropped the banner and a light appeared from nowhere by the demonstrators. The light changed shaped a flattened into a solid quadrilateral. The anomaly darkened on the inside and showed a dark scene within itself like a monitor.

"Stop!" yelled the arcanine as the three walked through the bright shape and didn't emerge from the other side. The mysterious thing disappeared when they were through "Damn it, they are gone."

"A portal," I thought out loud, "They have a real life two-places-at-once portal. I have no clue how they did that."

"It just fancy teleportation, isn't it," Bridget asked.

"Not with the police here," I said.

There was a loud cacophony of murmuring in the crowd.

"However they did it, it's not as important as the fact that they can do it, or how they plan to use it," Marisa said.

"But how are we supposed to know how they are going to use it in the future?" I asked.

"Maybe if you were paying more attention to what he was saying, you would have a better idea of what this Kalos Foundation group was planning," Marisa retorted.

"That's my brainy little fennekin!" said a familiar voice, "always thinking originally."

"Professor?" Marisa said.

Professor Sycamore was standing behind the group.

"Nathan, it is so fortunate that I can meet here and now," Professor Sycamore said, "You've never showed up for a single Blazers meeting."

"Blazers?" I asked.

"My apologies. That's the name of the social group of the top scorers on the qualification exam who got our lab's moemon. It's kind of embarrassing that you just heard about it now and you've never actually met any of the other trainers, but you're a member."

"If it's a social group full of people I've never met, that I'm a part of?"

"I know, I'm a horrible human being for forgetting about you. It's understandable that the school system has cracks when there's a small school no one has heard of, but I really should have remembered to tell you about this."

"But what would we talk about?"

"You're joking right?" the professor said putting his fists to his waist, "This is going to be all over the news. Something happened that is completely unexplained. What do you think a bunch of smart people are going to talk about? Besides, you and your moemon be the only ones there who was there when it happened."


	5. Ideals and Truth?

"I told you we were early," Marisa said. We were waiting in a fancy Japanese style restaurant. I always hate it when I have to met a group at some place because I'm always paranoid I won't find anybody who I'm supposed to meet, but that hasn't actually happened in a long time.

"It's actually past the time they said that they were going to be here," I said, "Ten minutes past the time and no one else is here."

* * *

**Meanwhile**, in Professor's Sycamore's lab, Professor Sycamore was showing a simulation.

"As you see, the effects of mega-gangar's energy waves have unique effects take could change how we look at physics," Professors Sycamore said.

"Excuse me, isn't there supposed to be a new guy here?" one of the new trainers said.

"_Tabernac_!" the professor said.

* * *

**Later** at the restaurant, I was very bored waiting and Marisa started fidgeting. Bridget was reading this entire time.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous," Marisa said, "they are twenty-three minutes late. This isn't like showing up to a party."

"Maybe we got the wrong message," I said.

"We were stood up by a professor," Marisa complained. "A complete nerd. A handsome nerd, but a nerd none-the-less."

"_Bonsoir_," said Professor Scyamore, "My bad. We always meet up at the lab before we go anywhere. I guess I've never told you that."

The professor was followed by Mark, Roger the delphox, a female trainer, a male chespin, a male trainer, and a female froakie.

"You've already meant Mark and Roger," the professor said. "This is Sarah and Jack." His hand point waved to the girl and the chespin. "This is Allen and Sakura." The girl froakie nodded her head and Allen placed his hand on her shoulder. "And finally, this is Nathan, Marisa and…"

"Bridget." She put down her book.

"You got a second moemon?" Sarah asked, "I don't' suppose you have badge already."

"We don't," I said, "It's just circumstances. My family didn't know I would get a moemon and they started me off with a old friend."

"Didn't you score well on the practice exams?" Sarah said, "I did horrible on the first two, but that just showed me what I needed to work on."

"Practice exams?" I asked, "I have don't remember any practice exams like the qualification tests."

"Wait," Professor Scyamore said, "I guess I just assumed those exams were district wide and not by school. Seriously, we have so many administrators in the school system but these things still always happen."

"You're the only one not from our school who was a top scorer." Allen said, "It's clearly not a fair test in the way it's been handled."

"Well, if I have anything to do with next year's test, it would be as fair as possible," the professor said. "In fact, I think I'll be making a few phone calls tomorrow morning."

The menus came and we started to look them over.

"You might be the smartest person here next to the professor to pass without practice," Sarah said.

"Hardly. It was the most stressful test I've ever taken," I said, "and I'm tied for lowest among top scorers."

"Well, there's no point trying to act humble. It wasn't a tie as far as anyone with a since of fairness is concerned," Allen said. "Also, the professor says you're privy to something pretty important as of now. It was all over the news you know. This Foundation could be planning anything. No one has even heard of it."

"Yeah, the man who said, '_moemon and humans can never be equal,'" _Sakura said.

"Well, I don't remember even that part," I said, "I don't have a transcript of the entire speech."

"Well, no one recorded the beginning of the speech," Allen said.

"He said something about Unova and Rikas," I said, "He was quite positive about those regions."

"Now there's some useful information," the professor said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Peace broke out in Unova," Allen said, "Although I'm not sure what Rikas has to do with it."

"Well, I've used my contacts to find out things about Foundation," Professor Scyamore said, "They appeared in a few places, but I haven't heard of connections to these regions."

"It seems like we only know what they have told us so far," Allen said.

"They are just a bunch of humans that want to go back to the old ways of owning moemon as property," Sakura said.

"What about the light thing they used to escape?" Sarah asked.

"According to the news and the police, the entire scene was a projection from somewhere else," Allen said.

"I don't believe that for a second," said Mark, "Although Roger and I came up with something. Their escape did have something to do with illusions. Magicians do this kind of stuff all the time."

Roger pulled out his wand and waved it narrowly. He created a light quite like the one Foundation used an escape. Mark put his hand through it and the hand disappeared through it along with the rest of his arm.

"They made themselves invisible?" I asked.

Marisa held up her hand and a bright light shined from it. Mark's arm reappeared in the light. "Illusions are very difficult to maintain in sunlight," she said.

"Well, we just threw this trick together in a few hours," Roger said, "They had a lot more time to prepare."

"They evaded the entire police force," I said, "including an arcanine whose main sense is smell. Illusions wouldn't have done anything to him."

"I think it's Hoopa," Sarah said, "but they covered up his loops with light."

"Didn't Hoopa leave the world like most of the other legendaries?" I said, "This seems like exactly the political affair they were avoiding."

"We can't be certain which ones left," Professor Sycamore said, "So we're leaving that open as a possibility."

* * *

**Moepedia: The Exodus of the Legendaries.**

**When the great moemon revolution started, many legendary moemon felt that their power who be sought out by those who would change the world in their image. There was also a clear threat to their eternal lives after the death of Ho-Oh. Humans that seek a return to the old ways as well as moemon that would wipe out humans in revenge were the clearest and biggest candidates for abusers that would seek their power. It is said the Arceus herself lead the legendaries away from the world.**

**It is unknown which ones abandoned the world since many are merely unaccounted for.**

**Arceus: She has been unseen since the new era. She is presumed to have led the exodus.**

**Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina: The brothers of space and time have been unseen since the new era. Scientists know that the realms defenses have been raise. Giratina has appeared the world, but she is uninterested in the affairs of the other legendaries.**

**Zekrom and Reshiram: They have remained to fight for those who share their virtues.**

**Celebi: She is the first to mention such an exodus. She is conformed to have left.**

**Mew, Jirachi, and Victini, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos have left.**

**Others confirmed to still be in the world: Suicune, Lugia, the Unown, the Golems, the created legendries, and Rayquaza.**

* * *

We took our seats in a C-shape formation. Our meal was going to be prepared for us in a sort of show on a stove right in front of our tables.

"I'll pay for yours and your moemon's meal," Professor Sycamore said to me, "I let you down so many times, it's the least I could do."

"You don't," I said but Marisa covered up my mouth with her hand.

"Thank you professor," she said.

The cook came out with his cooking tools and our unprepared food.

"So, the Foundation said something about human birthrate," Sarah said, "What's that about?"

"It's at 1.85 children per a woman if I recall correctly," Professor Sycamore said.

"_There's no way that can be right,"_ I thought. It couldn't add up to that. Too many humans are marrying moemon these days. Maybe I'm just thinking through this wrong. There's a lot of technology that helps people have children after all.

"Well, that's the government statistic," Allen said.

"Careful what you say," Sakura said to Allen.

"Let's try not to think about their ideology too much," Sarah said.

"I was only answering your question," Allen said.

"So, what do you think the birthrate is?" I asked.

"1.19 births per a woman, and that includes artificial methods."

"I'm not sure where you got that number, but I've heard 1.3 before. Well, the moemon birthrate isn't high either among Kalos citizens," the professor pointed out, "Moemon often marry outside their birth group as well as to humans. The only reason the population isn't shrinking is because of trainers bringing in wilds."

"There's also are a lot of single mothers that are moemon," Allen said.

"As well as human donors to mixed couples," the professor pointed out.

"As well as moemon donors."

The cook made a huge fire on the stove in front of us. We all could feel the heat.

"What about other regions?" I asked.

"Well, most regions don't recognize moemon-human marriages, and so many still have a birthrate much greater than two," Professor Sycamore said, "Population growth has caused much of a problem throughout the world, and even in Kalos before the revolution. Equality has pretty much fixed that problem with mixed marriages, although the food supply is putting a huge strain on much of the world.

The dexterous cook started serving food to our plates. He juggled some eggs using his hat and spatulas.

"…but not this part of the world."

* * *

**That** night, Marisa, Bridget, and I were hanging out in a hotel room.

"Marisa, Bridget, are humans obsolete?" I asked.

"Well, I think you're okay," Marisa said.

"I really hope not," Bridget said, "What are the actual birthrates?"

"It's 1.19 for humans and 1.77 for moemon," Marisa said, "If you include immigration from training, it's an equivalent of 2.69 for moemon. I looked at a lot of sources but the math was only legit with those numbers."

"So there will be fewer humans in the future," I said, "I can see why some groups won't like that."

"And there are groups that do want that," Bridget said, "But trust me; I'm not part of that club. Maybe in Unova they actually did something about birthrates."

Marisa got on my labtop and looked up the armistice. "This is interesting." Marisa said. "The allow humans to marry one or two moemon and another human. They also reduce the party size to four."

"What moemon would agree to be a lesser wife?" Bridget asked, "It's pretty much a given that that will happen if they are slaves but I thought moemon were liberated in Unova."

"They were," Marisa said, "It's probably just that much of the old culture survives. They will probably grow out of it."

**A/N: I've always was annoyed by how often legendaries come up in stories, as if they are just all attracted to the awesomeness of the main character. Wouldn't legendaries be aloof and not care about human matters? Yet they just come in _packs_ lead by God himself.**


	6. Never Happened, Okay?

"**I cannot say that what has happened here today was right and wrong but know this: this new age created by your actions will have more suffering, despair, and violence than any time before. None will be spared the strife of the new age."**

**\- Ho-Oh**

* * *

I held up the bug badge to get a good look at it. It wasn't too hard to get. Before I left the gym, I checked the list of trainers that won, and neither Carry nor Drew was on the list. Mark, Sarah, and Allen seemed to have chosen this place to get their first badge. I also saw the Marisa officially changed my trainer name to Nate somehow. I guess I'll be going by that name now.

**Moepedia: Kalos Gyms**

**In most regions, gym battles are leveled by the number of badges the challenging trainer. The gym leader selects the proper moemon for each number of badges. A gym leader that battles zero though seven badges will usually have 4 tiers set up. Sometimes, like in the case of Clair from Johto, a gym leader will never use their most powerful moemon so enough trainers will qualify for league battle.**

**However, not all gyms serve all levels of trainers. As of now, there are only two gyms that will battle trainers with only no badges. Only two gyms have further restrictions on the number of required badges.**

Bridget and Marisa walked out of the healing room of the Moemon Center. Marisa was now wearing a skirt, which meant she wasn't battling anymore today. It also meant I might see her panties today, as I do most days that she wears a skirt. Oh god, I hope she doesn't learn any sort of precise telepathy soon.

"I'm glad we got that over. Two weeks of training paid off," Marisa said, "I'm sort of looking forward to the break."

We walked out of the Moemon City together.

"Don't you have some sort of schooling?" I asked.

"Not officially," Marisa said, "These next two years are for young moemon to evolve and learn new abilities before they get a job or go to college, but I'll help you with your homework when I can."

"I'm hoping to evolve in the next couple of months or so," Bridget said, "When do you expect to become a braxien?"

"Umm, I'm not sure if," Marisa said.

"You could probably do it before the next break," Bridget said, "You don't want to become a forty year old fenniken."

"No," Marisa shrieked.

"Marisa calm down," I said, "You don't have to evolve if you don't want to."

"I want to evolve," Marisa said.

We walked by some sculptures in a part of the city we haven't been before. We weren't going anywhere in particular.

"Maybe we are thinking too far ahead." I said, "We have a battle with Carry and Drew tomorrow. They still have time to catch up. They might have a few new cards up their sleeves. They could have new moemon. Allen and Sakura could have even evolved by now."

"They will also be more experience and have new moves," Marisa said.

"I think we still have time to learn a few moves," Bridget said, "That would actually be quite awesome."

We noticed a tour group looking at some sculptures, and a single miltank was among them. She an expensive-looking open-chest blouse over a black and white shirt and tight pants. She had the unmistakable large boobs of her species and a matching butt that might just be a bit more special. I haven't seen many miltank butts but it was unmistakable something worth my interest.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do about that," I said taking advantage of the situation to talk to the miltank. My moemon stayed behind.

I walked up to the miltank girl in the group tapping her on the shoulder. I hit her fairly large bra-strap underneath her clothes and worried before I realized that shoulder bra-straps aren't that sexualized. She turned around and asked, "Yes, may I help you?"

I looked at her face. I was nervous but I had a pretty good excuse to talk to her. "I have a miltank, I mean I have a skiddo who hasn't learned how to use the move Milk Drink. I was wondering if you could teach her how to do it."

"That's not how it works," the girl said.

I'm pretty sure I started blushing. My excuse to talk to her was a bust. Well, I was already talking to her and she hasn't taken her attention from me so it wasn't too bad. Now she just thinks I'm stupid, or ignorant rather. Ignorance isn't a bad thing if a beautiful girl is willing to answer.

"Well, I thought miltanks were the only moemon that learned it by aging. I know smeargle can learn it, but do skiddos have to evolve? " I asked.

"Oh, no. It has nothing to do with age or evolution," the busty girl explained, "All you have to do is to find a pregnant woman and have her grab your skiddo's horns for a while, and she'll start making milk. Unless a miltank happens to be pregnant, miltanks won't work. The skiddo's caloric intake will increase and her boobs will grow over time and she can do Milk Drink completely effectively in over a month. It's usually permanent. You should really have talked about this with your skiddo as it is her body, and doing it before she evolves means that she'll end up with much larger breasts when she does become a gogoat."

"Okay, thanks. I think I understand."

She turned back around to look at the scriptures while the tour guide was explaining something.

I looked down at her ass and inch forward until my budged made contact. I expected her to move around, but my dick remanded lightly pressing her large booty.

"Hey, have you ever been to the art museum in Lumoise City," she asked turning slightly to face me, her butt moving slight on the right. I leaned in.

"No. I've never went there. Have you been to many places in Lumoise City?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm haven't been to Lumoise City yet." She turn back and I was pretty sure was much further into her butt. The weirdness made me uncomfortable, although I was pretty comfortable physically. What the hell was she thinking letting do this? What the hell was I thinking doing this?

I felt her back up completely into my junk. It was because the crowd started moving and she got out the way of somebody. Her ass was in the perfect place and I savored the feeling on my budge and legs.

A hand grabbed my collar. I was pulled down to the ground by Marisa and fell on my butt. This was not a time to look up her skirt. I open my eye and saw bright blue panties. I turn my head as it was actually the only thing I could do avoid making things worst. Well, at least I couldn't be blamed for that. That's the first time I've seen her wear single color panties.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marisa said.

"Umm, do you have a problem with this guy?" the miltank ask, "I was just talking to him a moment ago."

"He did more than that," Marisa said.

"I didn't see him do anything else," the miltank said.

"Yeah, I was talking to her and got a bit caught up in the tour guides speech," I said.

Okay, she doesn't want to admit to what happen. Unfortunately, my attempt to get up was hindered by a boner. Marisa was now covering her skirt with her hands at least. Hopefully I can return to normal soon.

"What's going on with Nate and this girl?" Bridget asked.

"I don't know what went on," the miltank said, "This girl got jealous or something. She thinks something happened, but I would've remembered it if something happened."

Is this girl's butt nerves dead or something? Actually, that's a big jump considering she's going with the same story I wanted to.

"Well, I think there has been a misunderstanding," Bridget said, "Marisa, no need to overreact to things."

Marisa walked over to Bridget and whispered something in her ear. My crotch returned to normal and I was able to get up.

After Marisa was done whispering to Bridget, Bridget said, "Frotteur? That's such a romantic sounding word."

"Just because something's French doesn't mean it's a good thing," Marisa said.

"Well I still don't see what the big deal is," the miltank said, "My name is Marie. You must be his girlfriend."

I had a feeling that the miltank just wanted to embarrass Marisa. Well, I surely didn't expect my questionable choices to lead to the miltank and I teaming up to make Marisa seem crazy avoid our own mutual embarrassment. We even convinced Bridget to believe our side of our story.

"I'm not his girlfriend. I'm just Nate's first moemon and I want to protect him," Marisa said.

"It's okay, Marisa," I said, "She's won't sell me drugs or take my lunch money."

"Yeah," Bridget said, "Calm down."

"I know what I saw," Marisa said, "I'll be back at the Moemon Center when you decide want you want to do for dinner." Marisa walked off.

"I feel kind of bad for that," Marie said, "The tour group moved on, I should catch up."

I think I was feeling the same guilt Marie had. I watch close at Marie as she left. She was about our age so I wondered if she had a trainer or was graduated as a citizen. My brain work in fast-forward as I felt like there was something I missed about the whole situation.

"Bridget, do you know the feeling of having the most brilliant thing go through your head, only to have it end in a brain fart?"

**Moepedia: Moemon Kalos citizenship**

**During the start of the new Era of Equality, Kalos has passed a few amendments to grant paths to citizen ships. Many of the moemon delegates wanted to suppress the numbers of wild moemon being incorporated into the Greater Society (as the called it). The agreement was that the children of moemon citizens were required to go through trainer. Non-evolving moemon species were generally opposed to the provision.**

**It is a requirement for all moemon to be trained before citizenship, no matter what their parentage is. Nearly all moemon parents handle this process through friends and family.**

I ran up to the tour group that was only around the corner.

"You're wild, aren't you," I said pointing to the miltank.

She turned around with her arms forward and eyes wide.

"How… how did you figure it out," she said.

"I don't remember how I figured it out, but I'm sure there were some brilliant deductions," I said.

"You've a modern day Sherlock Holmes, aren't you?" Bridget said sarcastically behind me, "Although I am pretty impressed you came to such a conclusion. This miltank has pretty nice clothes that I would only expect rich people to wear."

"That is one thing that confuses me," I said.

"You just confused yourself with everything," the miltank said, "My real name is Florderie. My clothes are 3-D printed."

"Really?" Bridget said.

"Yeap. Good clothes can be made very cheaply. They were actually from a charity drive to help improve the quality of life for wild moemon."

"Well, why are you exploring the cities but remaining wild?" I asked, "You can't buy anything or visit Lumoise City. Also, you could be captured."

"You're the first to guess that I am wild. I've just been getting by with free services. Libraries are amazing for PC storage services."

"Would you be my moemon?" I asked.

"What, well. It's not like you're asking to be my boyfriend," Florderie said.

"It's more like him asking you out to dinner for the next five hundred or so nights," Bridget joked.

"Would you actually pay to bring me to places?" Florderie asked.

"Well, it's more of the government paying," I said, "It's complicated but I have an unused subsidized contract."

"So we might as well bring you along," Bridget said, "I like you and you annoy Marisa for some reason."

"Well, okay then," Florderie said, "Bring out the pokéball."

"What? Just like that?" I stuttered

"Yeah, I'm being sincere here," Florderie said grabbing my shoulder, "You seem like an interesting bunch of people. It was never my goal to become a citizen of the government, but I want to learn as much as possible. I'll get to experience the world and that's okay with me."

I pulled out a pokéball and tossed it at her. It bounced off of her and it opened sucking the girl in. The pokéball vibrated and went to rest.

"Great," Bridget said, "Three moemon for the battles tomorrow. They won't know what hit them."

As I picked up the pokéball and looked at it, I pondered the chain of events leading up to this girl joining me. It's had no reason, or perhaps those events followed a logic I didn't understand. Well, this silliness was over, and life can start making sense now. I've had enough weirdness for today

The pokéball opened and the light blinds me as I felt a huge soft weight on me. I fell down as Florderie appeared on top of me.

"Maybe you shouldn't hold the pokéball that direction," Bridget said.

"Sorry," Florderie said getting off of me, "I'm captured properly, right? There was the buzzing and a shock. Then it stopped."

"Yes," Bridget said, "and the best part is that Marisa doesn't know anything about her joining as Nate's moemon. I can't wait to see her at dinner."

**After **we found a restaurant, we called the Moemon Center so Marisa would come. The three of us sat down at a table.

"Okay, she should see Florderie last if we sit like this," Bridget said.

"You're thinking this through too much," Florderie said.

I looked at the menu. Marisa would be here in a few minutes.

"I can't believe I'm eating at a restaurant," Florderie said, "Could we do roller skating next, or play at an arcade?"

"But school is starting and Nate live in the middle of nowhere," Bridget pointed out.

"We live near Kiloude City," I said, "I'm sure there is plenty to do."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind going to school."

"I have seen moemon going to school," I said, "They are pretty much visiting students. You'll have to take an aptitude test."

"I'm decent enough at reading signs, but I've never written anything before, I wouldn't be with kids my age, except other moemon."

As we were looking at our menu, Marisa came into the restaurant.

"Chinese? I guess I'll take some General Tso," Marisa said before noticing Florderie, "I see you decided to catch her, Nate. I suppose Marie probably isn't your real name."

"Aww, did you figured it out my secret too?" Florderie said, "My name's Florderie."

"It was the most logical thing after seeing you here."

Bridget sighed in disappointment.

"Okay, so my whole charade wasn't blown open for everyone. I was doing so well for a couple of months. I was so proud but then Nate figured it out. It was fun sort of game with society, but I guess it was time to move on."

I was starting to realize that I probably won't capture and new moemon until after I get a new badge. That means it's just going to be me and these three girls for the couple of months.

* * *

**A/N: The quotes at the beginning of the chapter have very little to do with the content of the chapters, don't they?**


	7. Uncivilized?

At the internet café in Aquacorde Town, I was trying to get all catch up in school work. I was writing HTML code for websites, but I couldn't get the different files to access each other. I spent all morning working on but my progress has been incredibly slow. It was almost one o'clock so Drew and Carry were supposed to be here soon.

It was a pleasant day with pleasant weather. Marisa was as friendly as ever which meant the transgressions of yesterday was long forgotten.

Bridget was reading a book while Marisa was holding her horn. Marisa appeared to be meditating, and she must have been doing a good job not disturbing Bridget. I wasn't sure why she was doing it as she starting her mediating/horn-grabbing thing while I was in the restroom.

Florderie recently returned from a nature trail and was doing warm up exercises. I couldn't decide whether I was more distracted or motivated by that.

"You know," Bridget said, "It's starting to be a good time for lunch."

"But I'm not done yet," Marisa said.

"What are you even doing," I asked.

"I'm trying to get Bridget to start lactating," Marisa announced, "If you help, I'll help you with your homework. I can give you a shoulder message at the very least."

"Last time I checked, neither you nor I were pregnant or breastfeeding women," I said.

"Just think motherly thoughts," Marisa said.

"Does this have any chance of working?" I asked.

"No," said Bridget still reading her book, "But I don't mind you trying. Marisa's feelings are quite peaceful when she wants to be."

I went over to sit next to Bridget and grabbed her horn. I considered what exactly motherly thoughts were, and whether they would just be considered fatherly thoughts if I tried them. The biggest difference is that mothers could feel the life growing within her. It's kind of hard to imagine what that would be like, although now that I think about it, there was a uterus about a foot away from me. Looking at Bridget's I considered what it would be like to have a baby growing insider. It would be her baby, and I wouldn't even begin to guess at the feeling.

I suspended logic and science in my head and thought about how different it would be if I was to be the one to impregnate her. It was kind of foolish to think about something like that while link, however, it did change the way I thought about things. Such a thing growing in her would truly special to me, much like I guess it would be to the mother.

"Bridget," I said, "It wouldn't be too hard to find someone more qualified for this job. I was wondering when you would be okay with it, or if you even want to do it."

"I don't really care. You could get me to learn Milk Drink at any time that's convenient for you."

"But it's your body," I said, "When you learn it will affect how your, well uh, it will change how well you can run."

"I know the whole deal," Bridget said, "I'm sure I'll manage."

"I guess we should do it as soon as possible. Recovery is good and you could master it before our next fight," I said.

"I think that's the right choice," Marisa said.

"For what reason?" I asked.

"All of them," Marisa said.

I think I may have blushed a little knowing exactly what she implied. I have easily become a boob pervert over the past two weeks and it wasn't going to change anytime soon with Florderie now being here and the inevitable evolutions. Well, I better get back to thinking motherly thoughts.

"I just realized I'm going to have to explain having three girl moemon to my parents," I said.

"They're actually pretty happy when I told them," Bridget said.

"You called my parents?" I asked.

"Yeah, I speak with your mother all the time. They were pretty proud that you convinced a girl moemon to just come with you," Bridget said.

"It's called divine intervention," Marisa said.

"It's not like Nate was the only one I wanted to be friends with," Florderie said, "Nate, I also heard from Bridget that your parents are into the whole grow-your-own-food thing despite being humans living in Kalos. They'll likely have everyone under their roof drinking my milk. After all, you are a blue-eyed Caucasian guy so my chances are good."

"What?!" said Marisa, Bridget and I breaking our horn holding formation. Floderie was fair skinned and blue-eyed just like the vast majority of Miltank.

"What exactly are saying?" I asked.

"What's the big deal? I used the word Caucasian instead of white," Florderie said.

"What does Nate being white have to do with anything?" Marisa asked.

"Well, we have a fenniken, a skiddo, a white guy, and his relatives," Florderie said, "That sounds like a perfectly lactose persistent group."

There was a pause as everyone looked at each other all confused.

"What's lactose persistent?" Marisa asked.

"It means you're properly able to digest milk without that particular nasty side-effect," Florderie said.

"So it means not lactose intolerant. Isn't that like ninety-something percent of people?" Marisa said.

"Not at all," Florderie said, "It depends on your ancestors having access to moemon milk. The majority of people in this world are not lactose persistent. Most of the Kalos region's humans _are_ lactose persistent."

"So that's why you brought up my race," I said, "My ancestors always had access to miltanks and their milk."

"Nate, that's a pretty rude thing to say in front of Florderie," Marisa said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What was rude?" Florderie said.

"I said that my ancestors had access to miltanks. It implies something sexual."

Florderie looked confused as to what she should be offended about. "But your ancestors _did_ have sexual access to my ancestors," she stated.

"Florderie, you're not supposed to bring up race like that," I said.

"I thought it was relevant."

Then, someone behind us coughed.

"I see you caught you first wild moemon," Carrie said, "And it's yet another girl."

Florderie step forward and said, "It's not that big of a deal. Even if he was using us for sex, what's the big deal?"

"That would be illegal," Carrie said.

Florderie held her head in shame.

"I know nothing about your ways," Florderie said.

"Yes, it is illegal for a trainer to have sexual relations with multiple moemon," I clarified. "The laws are more specific than that but it's mostly common sense."

* * *

**Moepedia: Sexual relations laws that cover the relations between moemon and humans are meant to stop humans from going back to the old ways of using moemon as sex slaves. As such, trainers can only be in a relationship with one of their moemon. Moemon could still be brainwashed by their trainer to form a harem so the law fall upon the trainer to uphold.**

**The current laws define a sexual relation as one where class 2 sexual acts are committed between two individuals, but it does not define the length of time. The legal duration of a sexual relation fall heavily upon what a jury can be convinced of.**

**Class 2 Sexual acts between are rather narrowly defined:**

**1\. Exposure of genitals or buttocks to the opposite sex.**

**2\. Direct(without clothes) contact to genitals or buttocks.**

**3\. Using hand or face to make contact with genitals, buttocks, or breasts**

**4\. Accidents do not count.**

**5\. Contact during first aid or rescue does not count.**

**The definitions used to be much stricter. For example, it was perfectly legal to walk around topless in public, but it was illegal for the trainer to see his own moemon in public in that case.**

**It was consider important that moemon could play with their trainer. All attempts to make the laws stricter were met with great opposition. After all, how could a trainer train moemon if they were afraid of even touching them? Sexual harassment is cover under a different set of laws.**

* * *

"I suppose that makes sense," Florderie said.

"Don't be too embarrassed," Carrie said, "It usually takes a while for wild moemon to learn our ways."

"So, did you get the bug badge?" I asked.

"Yes, but both of my moemon took a beating and they are still healing at the center. I think you've won against me."

"So you caught a moemon before the badge." I said, "That's quite a risk."

"I was so sure of myself," Carrie said, "I guess it paid off. I underestimated the gym leader so I won't be making that bet again."

Then I saw Drew walking up the path, and behind him was a tall blue moemon.

"Leroy evolved," I said.

"Already?" said Marisa quite annoyed.

"I can take him," Bridget said.

"Nate," Drew said, "Are your moemon ready?"

"Wow, this could be my first battle," Florderie said.

There was a dirt field close by. I could just call over my moemon from the café. "Alright," I said, "we can go on the field over there."

"It has grass," Drew noted.

This lead me to believe that Leroy knew Double Team. Those blades of grass would have been a dead giveaway for the real one.

"Barely," I said, "It's just those dead few blades. There's nothing but dirt on that side."

"Okay, the dirt area it is," Drew said, "I'm just being cautious because of type advantages." I could always tell when he was trying to be deceptive.

Leroy, Drew, Bridget, and I walked over and gave ourselves some space. I got up on a dirt hill

"Alright, Leroy! Use Double Team!"

"What!" Bridget exclaimed, "He knows that move?"

"Take out your vines," I said

"Those won't save you," Drew said.

A dozen images of the frogadier jumped out from the original. I watched the ground closely and saw the dirt fly up below. The Leroys ran at Bridget.

"Second on the left, now!" I yelled.

Bridget sent both of her vines at the real Leroy and the rest disappeared as he was caught.

"Leech Seed, not!"

As Leroy struggled to escape, he was hit by the seed. He slipped through the vines.

"Double Team in a tighter formation."

"Razor Leaf."

The leaves decimated the imaged and hit Leroy.

"This is like the worst possible match up," Leroy said.

"Enough," Drew said, "You win. We spent so much time mastering Double Team that I've never really thought you'll counter it so easily. I thought I was covered if there wasn't any grass. It was the dirt, wasn't it? He doesn't have much kick-up."

"Yes it was," I said.

"I didn't think I could win," Bridget said, "You are amazing, Nate."

"It's the least I could do as a trainer. It's the moemon that do all the fighting."

"And to think," Drew said, "You have two more moemon than me."

Carry went back to the Moemon Center to get her moemon. Her other moemon was a male pikachu. None of us had lunch yet so the nine of us went to a place to eat.

"Come on." Reisen said pulling out a chess board, "It's too soon for me to beat you in a fight, so we can have a fair battle this way. You know that rules right?"

"Yes," said Marisa said, "but I'm don't play that much."

Eventually they started playing. As far as I could tell, they looked about equal in skill, although the snivy looked more contemplative and Marisa looked bored. Marisa was probably acting bored to play a mind game against her opponent, but there was no way to be sure. Eventually it was time to leave, and neither of them had the clear advantage.

"That was an interesting match," Reisen said. "You're the hardest girl I've ever played against,"

"That seems like an odd thing for a girl to say," Marisa said.

"I've been in a chess club, and I crushed all the other girls."

We all headed to Vaniville Town and went to our respective homes. It felt like returning to my old life, except I have three girl living with me, although their pokéballs acted as their own private rooms.

**When** I got home a few hours later, I went to do finish up my homework. I wanted to get ahead, but I might have trouble being caught up, especially since I still had the same problem with the HTML coding on my laptop.

"Hey," Marisa said finding me in my room, "Didn't I said would helping with your homework. Oh, you're building websites.

Marisa leaned over my shoulder into my personal space. It was quite intrusive, but she was a girl so I didn't mind a lot. Still, the heat from her body did make things uncomfortable.

"It looks pretty good to me," Marisa said.

"You know HTML?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. It's super easy. They should teach it to little kids in grade school. It's not even real coding," Marisa said.

"I've spent most of today trying to get this to work."

"It looks good to me," She said leaning in enough to start messing with the keyboard, "What's wrong with it."

"I can't get the files linked properly," I said, "I can't get the style sheet to show up at all."

"It looks like it should work to me. Let me try to some things."

Marisa leaned in more and her arm was blocking my face. She started messing with things.

"It's because you have a period in your directory. Now everything is linking up properly. Your code is perfect," Marisa said.

Marisa did manage to get everything to work. I probably couldn't figure that out myself. Well, at least I know homework actually might be easier with Marisa helping me.

"Hey you're turned everything red, but it looks good otherwise. All have to put the finishing touches on it."

"No you're not. We're starting a movie now. It's the last day before school. Relax a little."

"But I still have to make that change." Marisa pulled me by the arm and took me downstairs to watch to movie.


	8. Terror Incident

**Authors Note: There's a poll on my profile for your favorite moemon girls in my stories.**

Ms. Fearyl Morevan walked down the halls of the police precinct. It was impossible to tell she was former police officers, expect by how some of the older cops recognized her. She has own a red dress, which was unusual for a detective, but she was good enough at her job to get the respect she deserves. As a gardevoir and a mother of one, she didn't care much for dressing the part of a detective and instead emphasized her feminine beauty. She didn't care how well she looked compared to the models of Kalos, but she thought that she out to look damn good while doing the job she loved. She sway her hips as she walked now but she was always ready to get down to business. Today's business: interrogating terrorists.

It's all over the media cycle. It was a failed school shooting in North Lumoise High School. Two gunmen attempted to open fire in a diversity meeting. The terrorist apparently shouted Foundation slogans before being taken down be vigilantes claiming to be from Foundation. The vigilantes then outted two accomplices, who panicked in apparent guilt. Then the vigilantes tied up the suspects and escaped through conventional means. The police arrived and took the suspects into custody.

That was all that the police could be sure about. Fearyl was here to find the truth. As a gardevoir, she was a really good lie detector, but there was much more to interrogating than that. Suspects could be confounded by other psychics, or just have faulty memory. She has have plenty of experience honing her skills. The group behind this attack, or fake attack, will be discovered soon enough.

As for Foundation, they have taken credit for the vigilantism. It was another crime to cement them as a criminal organization. They somehow knew this was going to happen, which is suspicious in itself, but they didn't contact police about any attack. There was no doubt that the police would keep people safer, but they wanted to set themselves up as the heroes. The more reasonable people could see through that though. The police did an excellent job at protecting the public and the public respected them.

"Ms. Morevan," an older officer said, "Have you been been briefed on Foundation?"

"Yes. Who do you think you're dealing with? I figured out everything the police knew, plus more, before they decided to briefed me."

She was one of the first to figure out that their portal was as real as portals get. She also has many ideas of how such a portal might work and how to test for various possible if the opportunity comes up again. She also made a connection with the portal and a breach of the Top Secret level encryption for some military systems. Some high tech military technology is behind much of what Foundation does, which isn't surprising given the recent collapse of the world's power structures. She knows a lot of things that the rest of the world wouldn't be able to handle due to the nature of her job.

The full police report on this incident was interesting to say the least. Many of the witnesses heard a different set of Foundation slogans from the shooters. Some witnesses reported four mienshaos working for the vigilantes when there were probably only two. Witnesses are pretty horrible when it comes to figuring out the complete truth. It was likely a false flag operation pulled off by some other group, unless Foundation completely tried to pull a total confoundation on all the suspects.

Faeryl walked into the room with all terrorists and suspects. She was all business now. This case was her best opportunity to become a world famous detective. The known terrorist were on the left side of the room, while the suspected confederates were on the right side. The confirmed terrorists were human and the confederates were moemon, all male. They were tied to chairs. The police chief and two cops were in the room, and this was being recorded.

"A gardevoir," one of the men on the right said.

Faeryl walked over to the left most terrorist. "Let's start at the basics. Who are you working for? You should know that you can't lie to me."

She was going to isolate them soon enough, but she preferred to expose any sort of weak links before that. It's just an easy way to from distrust and make them talked.

"No, no. This can't be happening," he said.

"Save us!" side one of the men on the right.

Faeryl knew something was wrong. Minds didn't behave as she was sensing. It was all so sudden, and then it all stopped. The captives stopped moving. The police officers all ran up to the prisoners.

"It's not use," Faeryl said. "They are just... dead."

"How is this possible?" the police chief said. Paramedics ran into the room.

Faeryl bend over to observe one of the bodies. "I don't know, but they died in police custody. This is the very worst thing that could have happen, and none of us could imagine such a thing. It's likely a psychic pokémon behind all of this but I've heard of no such thing happening in all of history."

* * *

Later, a salamence sat at a desk in a mansion. Many paintings of historically battlefield adorn the walls and war related artifacts were on display all over. There were many luxury items all across the room, but his desk remain reserved for working. He was watching the media terrorism frenzy on his giant television that was located across the room. He has not heard what he wanted to hear.

A kadabra entered the room. "Mr. Grathor, all four of the agents in police are confirmed dead. It's only a matter of time before the media gets a hold of this."

"Excellent. You may leave me now," Mr. Grathor said.

The salamence waiting for the kadabra to leave to he would be the only body in the room. He turned off the television with a snap.

"So, it appears that you little trick manage to work as you planned. It appears that there is luck on our said," he said.

His voice then switched tone to something much darker. "Luck has nothing to do with it and this is the very worst outcome. There was no chance of my ability to fail. I only went along with your plan because I didn't want our operation to fail due to a foolish single thought you wouldn't let go. Now, Foundation has set themselves up as vigilantes, and people love vigilantes. Meanwhile, the police lose the trust of the people. I warned you that a false flag operation would be a horrible tactic."

Mr. Grathor found himself speaking in his own voice again. "How was I supposed to know that Foundation's intelligence went so far?"

"Just because you don't have any humans in our organization doesn't mean Foundation doesn't have agents within it. You may have some connections and skills, but you're far from a great leader. You don't even realize the basics of subterfuge and plotting. You still can't even comprehend my strategy and you are the one supposedly carrying it out."

"Give me some credit. Look at how far we have gotten."

"Am I supposed to be impressed be this room, this building? I've once ruled a nation from a jail cell and that was before my powers were anything special. We're not ruling the nation yet, are we? You cannot understand the true nature of this world. Foundation is not ruled by incompetence that you usually see in complacent nations and organizations. There leaders are not figureheads that live by appeasing a uninformed and emotional populous. They will see any weakest and exploit it, and they are not afraid to act. You made me tip my hand just a little and that given us a horrible strategic setback."

"Chill out. I'll stick to the original project."


	9. Normal?

"_**I've been often told by people that they are envious of my control over time, and the lifespan of my species. It is said that a minute of torture takes an eternity while a minute with a beautiful woman flies by in a instant. The truth is that everyone has control over their own perception of time. If you ever get put on the parrilla, live in the future. When you are with a women, make every second a new journey. Never live a single day as a repeat of another, or your latter years will take weeks to spend. Take this advice, and you too can live as long as a Latios.**_

_**-Robearo Sevenwoods Latios**_

It was a lot easier to adjust to living with than I thought it would be, and I had a pretty optimistic attitude about it. It was pretty pleasant with all the girl, minus sharing a restroom.

Florderie's butt and boobs remained as big as ever. She was hot no matter what she was wearing: pajamas, pants, gym shorts. I always tried to help her with homework, which she did need a lot of help with. We didn't share any classes at school, and we never hung out there, but she did always ride the bus with me. I usually slept through bus rides though. She was taking two physical education classes, and I really regret not signing up for weight lifting like I was considering. I know I'm not the only one who find Florderie in gym clothes motivating.

Marisa was pretty good at school, although she took special classes which meant I didn't see even once during school times, which include the bus. We seemed to be level near each other in education, because we complained about our homework to each other, while trying to help each other out. The weather was still warm, and I was pretty grateful of this because this meant more skirt, and more forbidden views in between her legs. One time, she was watching a movie and I got possible more than an hour long world class look at some tiny-pink-dotted panties while pretending to play a video game on my 3DS. So magical!

Although, I really should be less of a pervert. Bridget definitely finds me suspicious. One evening she accused me using my 3DS as a mirror to look up her skirt. Oddly, it was the one day I saw her white underwear up her long skirt, but that was hours ago when she was unequivocally unaware. I was able to convince her that I haven't even used the 3DS's screen like that before, but I definitely put her down as prevert paranoid.

I'm such a horrible person. On the other hand, it is so magical. Well, I'm pretty sure I have to clean up a bit. Bridget can't be the only girl to tread on the paranoid side.

I was actually thinking about asking Florderie to be my girlfriend at some point, but I have no idea if she thinks of me that way. She already made a lot of friends at school, and she doesn't talk about feelings at all. It's hard to believe that she hasn't thought about it. I probably have to improve myself before that happens.

I guess I'm pretty lucky. On the other hand, I sometimes even my Andrew. Andrew(he changed his prefered name back) always hung out with Leroy at school. That meant more time getting to train with his strongest moemon. Marisa isn't as strong, nor is she exact an ace among my team. I sort of expected her to evolve soon after Leroy did, but there has been no sign of it happening.

On the third week of school was a half day. This meant for the first time, I got to ride home on the bus with all my moemon. Marisa was more than happy to shove me into to Florderie's side so the three of us would fit in the same seat. Bridget was seating in the seat in front of us with a guy she didn't know and ended up facing back to talk to us.

I noticed marisa was looking at some news sites on a tablet. "So, Marisa. What's going on in the world."

"There seems to be an ice type serial killer in Lumiose city. No connection between the victims," Marisa replied. "There's also some international news and some sex news."

"Sex news!" Bridget said.

"Yeah," Florderie agreed.

"Okay. There's apparently a sperm shortage. Not just human, but most species."

"Sperm shortage?" Florderie said. "You mean there's the men in society are imp-"

"There are sperm storage banks," I said. Florderie gave me a funny look as this seemed a completely foreign idea to her. "It's for couples and women that want to conceive who can't do so normally."

"Oh. So how is there a shortage?" Florderie asked. "Isn't sperm , like, ummm…. easy to make?"

"I think that people are picky about the sperm they use to make babies," I said.

"They can't be that picky," Florderie said.

"To give you an idea, Nate is about 40 centimeters and a couple of engineering degrees short of having valuable enough genes," Marisa said. "He has the right color of eyes and near perfect health though. Good vision too."

"Forty centimeters? That would put him at," Florderie said putting her hand above everyone's head. "way above average."

I couldn't believe they were talking about me like this. It was almost humiliating.

"That's the point," Marisa said.

"Well, with us wilds, we would find someone Nate quite marriageable. Except the whole, infertile pairing thing since we don't really have other humans."

"Thank Florderie," I said gratefully. I put my arm around her and side hugged her.

"Hey, I wasn't saying you were objectively bad of a sperm maker," Marisa said. "I'm sure you make excellent human babies if at some time in the future a woman would actually finds, u-u-u…"

"Just shut up Marisa," Florderie said. She pulled me more tighter into the hug. I was pretty much looking down her chest at this point. Miltanks really are super good caretakers.

"Well, I still don't think choosiness can be only reason there's a sperm shortage," Bridget said.

"Yeah, I agree," Florderie said. "A sperm shortage just seems like the more ultimiate type of failure."

"Must be ran by the government or something," Marisa deduced. "Next sex story is about, umm, that's actually more law or something. Well, I better check to see if it makes it illegal to share a box of ear cleaners with our trainer or something. Nope. We're not criminal!"

"Hey, it's our stop," Bridget said.

Well, that was the end of the most enjoyable bus ride every. We got off and walked to the house.

"So, international news is pretty positive. Peace conference in Kanto succeeded. President Yetsuretsu, Chelsea Marverool, and Suicune has been invited to speak in Lumoise city at the presidential estate about the formation of an international body. Oh, did I mention that Professor Sycamore has invited us to the talks?"

"I'm pretty sure you haven't," I said. "And did you say Suicune is coming or is she just invited?"

"I'm pretty sure she's coming as protection," Marisa said.

"Wow, I get to see a legendary and the second most famous miltank in the world," Florderie said.

"It's just politicians," Bridget said.

We reached the house and noticed a different car in the drive. It was a couple from my mom's church, and the wife was pregnant.

"It's looks like we have visitors," I mention opening the door into the house.

Upstairs, Bridget and I had a little talk.

"So you could probably learn milk drink if you want," I said.

"I know," she said.

"So you don't want to do it?"

"I don't know," Bridget said.

"You don't want to do it now?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I paused. "I you saying I should make the choice?"

"I guess."

"But it's your body," I said.

"Well, I just don't know what I would prefer."

"So you would rather have me make the decision."

"I guess," she replied.

It didn't make any sense. It was her body and a lifetime decision. Why is she letting a boy make choice? I know Marisa would not be like this. Well in the case, I choose boobies.

"Let's go down stairs. We're doing this."

"Okay," she said and she followed me downstairs. The pregnant woman visiting my mom was sitting on the couch. She looked about seven months in.

"Excuse me, could you hold my skiddo's horn?" I asked.

"Oh. This thing. I haven't tried course," she said.

Bridget sat down on the couch besides the woman and the woman grabbed her horn. Bridget's eye widened. "I can see why you would want to share this feeling," Bridget said.

Well, sometimes this little procedure doesn't work but Bridget's reaction removed any doubt.


	10. Important?

It has been nearly three week of school with not a three day weekend in sight. It's been getting particularly regular with all my classes. I've been more focus on studies and less interested in girls in general because there was one girl that was always on my mind.

Floderie was in a blue dress with a cyan upper half. White ribbons adorn her sleeves. With the red collar there was no chance of cleavage being shown, as it's pretty much impossible not to draw attention to her top. The dress did seem wide enough not to make her butt size blatantly obvious. She was taller than me because of high heels, which meant her feet were hurting a lot more than mine. I've noticed the she was wearing some makeup to make her fair skin seem redder at the cheeks.

Mark and Roger was also there in formal dress. Roger was constantly adjusting his tie while mark had one hand on his car.

"Did Marisa forget the time?" Mark said looking at his phone.

"She still has a few minutes," I said.

"Go get her," Mark said. "I want decent parking be the time we arrive. You do know where she is, don't you?"

"Yes. I guess," I sighed. I turned and went to Marisa took classes. I've never been inside the building itself. It was out of the way from most student's schedule and was up a hill. The single story structure may have been mistaken to be for just school administration, but a few students do online classes their. Anyone that can't take normal classes seemed to end up in a place like that. Some were special ed, others were quite gifted. It actually only took sixty seconds of walking from the parking lot to get into the building, and ending up in a hallway with three direction to try.

I asked a middle aged lady I've came across for directions. "Excuse me. I'm looking for a Fennekin named Marisa."

"Ohh, you must be her trainer. You're very lucky. She's such a sweet girl," the lady responded.

"Huh?"

"You'll probably find her in the computer room. It down that hall, to the left and on the left."

"Thank you," I reply.

I did as the lady said and found the computer room. Inside were a bit more than a dozen student, four of which had fox ears. Two braixens and two fennekins. I had no clue there were other fennekins at the school. Marisa, who was wearing a black dress was chatting with a female braixen.

"Marisa, It's 10:28." I said.

Marisa turned sharply in surprise. Then she looked at the monitor.

"My human is here to bring me to the politician zoo," she said to her friend. She stood up while logging of of the computer. This revealed thin green leafy patterns on her black dress. The dress was very tight around the waist and it also had a lower neckline. Her shoes had elevated heels, although it couldn't have added more than four centimeters to her height. "Well let's go."

We set off to the car side by side. "So, I thought you wanted to go to this thing," I said.

"Well, I've haven't been very happy with what been going on in the news. It's been nonstop hit jobs on a lot of good people," Marisa said. "Plus I'm not sure about this dress. Does this dress make my ass look big?"

Why was she asking me that? I went so long without being a pervert recently. Well, she did ask me my opinion.

She wasn't without butt, for sure but it really seemed like the dress made her waist look tiny. I did like what I saw but didn't know what sort of answer would be best. Most girl fennekins do get big butts as they evolve, but was I supposed say her butt looked big. This seemed like a no win question.

"Marisa, we are going to the conference with Florderie. There's no comparing with that," I responded.

We reached the hill and Marisa grabbed my arm for balance. "Good point. You know, you look good in a suit. I wish it was as easy for women to dress up like that. Just throw on a tie and be done with it."

"It's not exactly comfortable for us either."

"Well, that's probably because your sizes is slightly wrong. Look at those tiny shoes on you," Marisa said.

When we got to the car, Florderie already got in the front passenger seat. This left Roger in the back. Marisa got into the middle with I was on the middle right.

"You better be care Marisa," Mark said. "Roget's a boob man." He was careless referencing her low neckline and Roger's height.

"Don't worry about that," Marisa said. "Nate is here to defend my honor!"

"But's he's just a regular human," Roger pointed out. "How is he supposed to defend your honor from me?"

"That's true," Marisa admitted. "Okay then. I guess Roger is here to defend my honor against Nate."

"Hey. being weak doesn't me the bad guy," I said, "or makes him not the bad guy."

Marisa leaned against the delphox. "Roger save me! He just saw the outline of my bra strap on my shoulder."

"The fiend," Roger said. "What shall I do to him mi'lady?"

"Clearly, he needs his hands broken so that I won't commit unsavory acts with my bra strap outline in mind!"

"Oh you want me to be the bad guy, then." I said. "Very well, I shall do the most perverted act ever imagine by the mind of man!" I grab her short sleeve and pull it up her arm. I then lifted the fabric and saw…

"I just beholden not the mere shape of your bra strap, but the bra strap itself!" I could tell it was the bra that was pink red dots, but… "Beige, the color of every man's dream."

"Nooooo," Marisa said feigning a faint. "Also Roger, you're fired."

"Does that mean I have the job back?" I asked.

"Nah, I can protect my own honor," Marisa said.

"But that's so lonely," Florderie said turning her face toward the back seats. She looked and me with really kind eyes, a look that remember me when we first meant. It was right before i… well… did something to her I would never do… again… … while she's not my girlfriend. I guess that's a real possibility, isn't it? "Nate, you can protect my honor."

* * *

**It** took more than two hours to arrive at the conference. Mark lead us indoors to find where Professor Sycamore was. The place was packed, but we got to a special area for VIPs, which I guess makes sense considering we were with Professor Sycamore.

"I hope we don't have to sit in earshot of some unsavory types. There's some really nasty people here." Marisa looked legitimately angry at something.

"At an international defense conference?" I asked. I shouldn't really doubt that Marisa may have heard something with her ears.

"Yeah, not everyone here is ideal as politicians would like to pretend," Marisa said.

Roger confirmed this. "It's not uncommon for us fennikins to overhear some nasty stuff, even in a place like this."

"Over here!" Professor Sycamore shouted. Allen and Reisen were with him, as well as a few adult moemon I didn't recognize. We on an overhead balcony so it didn't look like we were going to be crowded.

"Oh, it's Chelsea Marverool!" Florderie said as the elder miltank walked onto the balcony from behind us. Florderie walked up to her. Chelsea was not as tall as the teenager of her own species, although her bosom seemed almost twice as big. She also had pink bangs and pink spots in her black hair. "It's such an honor to meet you."

"Aren't, aren't you a bit young to be going to be these meetings?" Chelsea asked. "I barely knew what politics was at your age."

"I know what you're doing is important. What happens here will keep us safe." Florderie said.

"Kid, you can't rely on your government to protect you. You can only protect those close to you," Chelsea said.

Florderie froze. Marisa stepped up. "Ms Miltank, do you have to be so poignant? She just was happy to meet you?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just know not everything always goes as governments intend. It's not a hopeless as I make it sound," Chelsea said.

"I'm sure we have a lot to benefit from this alliance," Professor Sycamore said. "There's been many advances in technology that will make the distances of our nations irrelevant, for the most part."

"I have very little doubt about the logistics of this alliance," Chelsea said. "It's just that people can be very unreliable."

"Well, Foundation hasn't been seen for a while and the White Fist seems to be losing members left and right," Professor Sycamore pointed out.

"Yes, but there's still a lot of uncertainty going around. Have you heard of the Drevkon Empire?"

Professor Sycamore looked puzzled. "I'm not an expert on history. It doesn't ring any bells."

"It's nothing. It's ancient history. It just comes up a lot in some places," Chelsea informed him.


	11. No?

Florderie stared blankly for a few second. I noticed a frown. "I'm sorry, Nate."


End file.
